The Black Familiar
by Wraith Kone
Summary: Louise de Blanc la Valliere was a failure, a zero. Lelouch vi Britannia had everything and nothing. When Louise begs the heavens for a powerful familiar, her wish is granted, and the cursed Black Prince rises once more. Rated T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Familiar

Louise de Blanc la Valliere was a failure, a zero. Lelouch vi Britannia had everything and nothing. When Louise begs the heavens for a powerful familiar, her wish is granted, and the cursed Black Prince rises once more.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass nor Zero no Tsukaima

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere was a failure, a Zero. Her family was one of the most powerful in the Kingdom, outranked only by the royal family. But in a world where nobes with magic rule, having no magic is a disgrace. This is why she is attending at the Tristain Academy of Magic, where the who's who of magic and nobles learn to practice magecraft. She has been studying earnestly; high marks in the theory of magic and continuous study of magical tomes. But even with her determination, she fails in the practical application of magic as every spell she casts blows up on her face.

Hence her nickname, Zero.

But today will be different. She WILL summon her familiar today, and it will be a magnificent griffon, or a majestic dragon. Today she will show that Kirche and the people who mock her what a Valliere can do!

"Today is the day of your summoning" Professor Colbert announced in front of his students gathered around him at the courtyard.

Jean Colbert was a middle-aged professor of Tristain Academy. He had a balding head and wore glasses. But despite his seemingly pleasant disposition, he has shed blood. The Flame Snake, they called him. After years of loyal service to the Kingdom, he eventually retired when he adopted a stance against violence and began working as a professor. Not that many people knew about his past, and he intended to keep it that way.

"This the first exam of your second year as well as the second day of your encounter with your familiar spirit who you will spend your life with as part of an aristocratic family."

Louise gripped her wand at the professor's announcement. All those nights of practicing her incantation, fine-tuning it for maximum chances of obtaining a powerful familiar. The summoning ritual is one of the most sacred rituals a mage can perform. Not only does it indicate your affinity, it also summons a 'partner' that you will spend the rest of your life with. Hence, its importance.

'I will not fail' She reassured herself whilst watching the professor.

"I can hardly wait to see how great of a familiar spirit you will summon" A female voice said coyly behind her. She glanced back as saw her rival, Kirche. She had tanned skin, long red hair and a rather... bountiful bossom.

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst is the daughter of a prominent Germanian noble family. Because of her attitude, she was branded as a nuisance by her family after she got kicked out of her former school, and sent her to Tristain.

"Leave me alone" She retorted as she turned away. She didn't plan on falling for Kirche's attempts to rile her up. She WILL NOT fail, In the name of Valliere.

As her turn drew near, she began to feel nervous. Her classmates summoned all manner of familiars. A bugbear, cats, birds, a mole-thing (courtesy of Guiche), and Kirche even summoned a rather large fire-breathing Salamander.

"Is everyone done?" She heard the professor's voice rang from the middle of the group.

"No we're not" Kirche replied smugly as she ganced at Louise's direction "Ms. Valliere is left" Murmurs immediately began.

Colbert glanced at Louise who shrunk back and sighed. The girl was pitiful in the application of magic, due to the fact that every spell she casts tend to explode. He could only hope that she woudn't cause too much damage this time around.

Louise steeled herself and stepped forward to the front of the students amidst the mocking sneers and hushed insults.

"Oh no, It's Louise the Zero"

"It's gonna blow up again!"

"You should go home, Zero! You can't do magic!" That one struck home. She glared at the one who insulted her so, who shrunk back under her death glare.

Standing at the front of the crowd, she closed her eyes and breathed.

'I can do this. I will show them that I am a true mage. I will show them the power of a true noble'

She slowly opened her eyes and held her wand above her head as she began chanting.

* * *

How long has he been here? Weeks? Months? Years? Centuries? Millennia? He honestly didn't know. After his death, he was rejected by the World of C because of his sins. As a result, he had nowhere to go but the void. He lost track of time there, but why does it matter? It's his punishment, he accepted it ages ago. And there's nothing more fitting one for him than eternal solitude.

He never felt tired, hunger was unknown to him, and he didn't age. He just existed. It literally drove him insane, and sane once more. He imagined that that's what CC felt with her Immortality. Having a lot of time on his hands, he imagined 'what if's' from his life and reflected on his past mistakes. He also began pondering on different scenarios, played an almost endless imaginary chess game with himself, and finally with no other option, physical training. Once he got over his laziness, he found it rather relaxing, and was somewhat an effective way to pass the time; he would picture different techniques, figure out their flaws and improve them, and finally teach those techniques to himself (Although nothing would compare with actual combat experience). As a result of his almost endless training, he eventually developed a lean and athletic body structure. Something he'd always dreamed of.

After eons of this repetitive bullshit, he was blinded by a faint glow emanating from something. As he approached it, he heard a voice call out:

_"I beg you"_

A voice rang out in his surroundings, gaining his attention.

_"O five elemental spirits"_

His heart almost caught in his throat when he heard the voice. It was feminine, proper, practiced and pleading, like that of a young helpless noble. Nunnally immediately came into mind. He cleared his head of the mental image. This couldn't be Nunnally, he's been here for God knows how long. But such a helpless voice filled with such hope and desperation called upon a side of him that never disappeared; his siscon tendencies... And over-protectiveness.

_"Find my servant who exists somewhere in the known and unknown universe..."_

He scoffed. The void was certainly unknown. His musings were cut short by a rather large oval-shaped portal appearing overhead. It was large enough to fit a Knightmare Frame.

The portal, while oval in shape, looked like a whirlpool on the inside. It emitted a light green glow, the color reminding him of the well-trimmed lawns of Ashford Academy. Although why it was there he could only guess. The only clue he had to what the portal was for was the fact that the voice was coming from within the glowing portal. Even as he was pondering the reason for the portal, the voice continued to speak.

_"Oh Sacred, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit"_

Sacred? He let out an undignified snort. He was anything but. He was a selfish bastard who harmed anyone who tried to love and care for him; His friends, whom he continuously lied to, his family whom he massacred (Though to be fair, it was Schneizel), the women who loved him had their lives torn by tragedy.

Euphemia, who fell under his curse that is his Geass, will forever be remembered as the Massacre Princess who lied and betrayed the Japanese.

Shirley, whose father he killed and eventually died protecting him.

CC, who will probably be cursed with her immortality forever, stuck in a meaningless existence.

Nunnally, his dear little sister, whose eyesight and legs were stolen along with her innocence, and family all but gone except for Schneizel (Whom he turned into Zero's personal bitch) and Cornelia.

Which was why he tried so hard to push Kallen, his Q-1 away, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. He wasn't a fool, he knew how she felt for him. He even fell for her, but he didn't let it grow too much. He was scared of what might happen if he acknowledged his feelings for her; he was afraid that she would die. In the end, he could only hope that she moved on and found happiness. He wasn't someone who could give her a happy life. He was someone who would ruin it.

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart"_

Hearing that voice, the voice filled with such desperation, loneliness, and sadness; it caused his brotherly instincts (or siscon tendencies) to rise once more. He felt the need to comfort the owner of the voice, to tell her that she won't be alone anymore, that big brother will be there to protect her. Focusing again on the portal he watched as it began to slowly descend on top of him. As it approached him, he felt content and excited, he could finally see something other than eternal nothingness.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

And so as he lay there, accepting his fate as the portal descended on top of him, engulfing him in its warmth, he felt that he had a new destiny. But whatever it was, he was sure as hell he would achieve it.

He was - IS Zero, after all. He is the man who creates miracles, and he'd be damned if he failed.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. I'm a bastard aren't I? This was something I did on a whim last night after the failure that is my Finals. I don't think I'm going very far with this. Being a 16 year old College student with Computer Science and Mathematics (Ugh.) as your major is quite taxing. Anyways, any reviews, comments, suggestions? You know what to do.

A/N: I made a mistake. I posted the wrong version of my chapter 1. Apologies!

Wraith Kone out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass nor Zero no Tsukaima

* * *

Hiraga Saito was pissed. 8000 yen for repairing a laptop? He'd have to find work first. Groaning, he stared at his broken laptop before tucking it under his arm once more. He had to get home. Maybe he could beg his parents for money? Doubtful; He already used up his allowance. There's no way they would give some more. Sighing, he looked around and saw a strange glowing green portal floating unnoticed just a few feet away from him.

Strange. Something like that would have already drawn much attention. Something in him told him to disregard it and continue with his normal life, but another, more curious side of him wished for him to make contact with it; to give him a break from his mediocre life and be part of something extraordinary.

With his more curious side ruling out his more cautious side, he tentatively approached the glowing green portal-like presence. As soon as he touched it, he was pulled into it, dropping his precious laptop in the process. And everything went black.

* * *

Louise wasn't sure about what happened. After finishing the incantation, there was, per ususal, an explosion. As the smoke cleared away, she began looking for her familiar. If there wasn't... Her heart dropped at the thought. If she was unable to summon a familiar, she would be expelled, at best; and disowned by her family, at worst. That was why she HAD to have a familiar. Or die trying.

When the smoke finally cleared away, she saw not one, but two people lying on the ground. One was wide awake and was muttering in an unintelligible tongue, dressed in the garbs of a plebeian, whilst the other was unconscious and was wearing what seemed like a uniform of sorts; It was black, had gold trimmings, and a fleur-de-lis was marked onto the rather high collar.

Her long-lived fantasies of majestic dragons, and beautiful griffins went out the proverbial window at the sight. She couldn't say that she was disappointed; she was quite so, but at least she was able to summon not one, but TWO familiars. It was unprecedented; never has there been any record of someone being able to summon two familiars, let alone humans. Her heart leapt at the fact that she won't be expelled; that she won't be disinherited; that she can still remain a noble.

"Continue the ritual, Ms. Valliere" She vaguely heard Mr. Colbert speak. Nodding, she began approaching the closest one; the obvious plebe. He seemed to be muttering in an unintelligible tongue, confusion evident on his face. Louise, being a noble, was raised under the mantra that they were better than everyone else. As a result, she became rather arrogant; a trait common among the highborn, and resented commoners.

Nodding, she began approaching him. As she drew closer, her familiar's yells became louder, prompting her classmates to laugh at her familiar's hysterics. Ignoring them, she kneeled down in front of him. Hesitating, she held his head in place, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his. She briefly wondered what her mother would think if she saw her; she'd probably throw a fit over it.

As quickly as it began, she drew back, once more eliciting another round of yellling from her newly contracted familiar. Looking at the other familiar she had summoned, she saw his eyes shoot open and let out a scream of pain from his throat, along with the one she had kissed.

* * *

Jean Colbert was a man that wasn't always surprised. Sure, there were a few things that surprised him; such as Tabitha's summoning of a dragon, or witnessing a breakthrough on magic or science, but this was unprecedented. Louise Valliere; known as Louise the Zero or Zero Louise by her peers, summoned not one, but two familiars. And on top of that, they were human. This was unprecedented; and Louise de la Valliere was just a dot mage. He furiously scribbled down on his notebook notes about Louise's summoning.

He watched Louise perform the binding ritual and heard the screams of pain from both of the summoned familiars. It was curious indeed; were they somehow connected? It seemed like it.

"Don't worry" He heard the girl reassure her familiars "It will be over soon"

In the middle of their screams, he saw runes forming on both of the familiar's hands.

"Can I draw these runes?" He asked Louise when the screaming finally subsided, and both of the familiars were unconscious. " I have never seen these before."

Louise looked at him, confusion evident on her face, but relented "Of course, sir"

Enthusiastically, he drew the familiars' runes on his notebook and made a mental note to study about it later, excitement coursing through his body.

* * *

Lelouch woke up on a makeshift bed of hay. It itched quite terribly. He opened his eyes, stood up, and studied his surroundings. It seemed to be a girl's room. A dorm room, from what he could gather, and quite large. It seemed to be similar to the ones owned by students who are some sort of nobility.

Groaning, he briefly tried to recall what happened earlier. He remembered being swallowed up by the strange glowing portal, then Pain. Pain like he never felt before; it seemed like his insides were boiling. He remembered his hand glowing with a strange light, being surrounded by what looked like students, then...Nothing.

"It seems you're awake" He heard a soft, cultured female voice speak in french near him. He turned around and saw a rather short, pink-haired girl staring at him with an air of detachment and arrogance typically found in nobles. Staring at her for a moment, he gathered that she was a student, as evidenced by the uniform she wore. But something was nagging in the back of his head.

"Were you the one that summoned me?" He asked her in the same language, remembering the pleading voice that touched his blackened soul, asking him to be her familiar.

"Correct" She affirmed, drawing a smile from him, and a curious glance from the girl.

"Where am I?" He asked the girl. Judging from the girls complexion and features and the fact that she spoke in french, he concluded that he was in France, or at the very least, somewhere in Europe.

"We are in the Tristain Academy of Magic" She answered.

Lelouch blinked. Magic? Surprisingly, he found himself believing her outrageous claim. Having his word turned upside down by Geass, he found her answer quite believable. After all, the truth was usually inconvenient and it answered several questions; mainly how he got here. He doubted that technology from his world (or anywhere for that matter) would ever advance to the point that they would be able to pull souls from the void itself. But magic didn't exist in his world, besides Geass. It left only a few options. Either it was some vivid dream, which he wholeheartedly doubted, seeing as he almost never dreamt during his stay in the void, or he was in another world.

"And where is this Tristain Academy of Magic located? Specifically what continent?" He asked, this time with urgency. He needed to make sure.

She stared at him incredulously before answering "You are in Tristain, in the mainland, Halkeginia"

Lelouch unconsciously frowned. He has never heard of such a place, thus confirming his suspicions. He was in another world. Excitement seemed to brew inside him, despite a part of him being saddened by the fact that he could never see the people he cared about again. But he had to accept it; it was the price he had agreed to pay in exchange for world peace. Sighing, he stood up.

"What would you have me do, my lady?"

He would SO regret this.

"Wake him" She ordered with a tone dripping with authority, pointing to the one sleeping beside him, but obviously pleased at his acceptance of her authority "I have a task for the both of you"

There was no doubt about it, this girl was most certainly a noble. As much as he disliked the aristocracy, their mantra, and the fact that it stepped on his god complex, he deeemed it prudent to follow her commands. She was the one who summoned him, after all, and that voice pleading, begging for help overpowered his dislike for the nobility in general. Anyone, whose voice could be that gentle cant be that bad, right?

He glanced at the other occupant of the bed and studied him. He looked quite... normal. He was wearing a blue and white jacket, a pair of black pants, and white sneakers. He also had black hair and a fair skin tone. He guessed that he had black eyes as well. He also seemed to be a few years younger than himself (or what he looked like at least), placing him around the age of sixteen.

He shook him awake and watched as his eyes shot open, revealing, unsurprisingly, black eyes. The boy immediately shot up and started to yell in Japanese when his eyes landed on the girl.

"It wasn't a dream!?"

A dream? Maybe he was awake when all of this happened. If so, he needed to get answers from him, like where he came from. He had Japanese features, heck, if they were in the same world he came from, Lelouch would be sure that he Japanese. But with him being in a different world altogether, he wasn't so sure.

"Calm down" Lelouch ordered in Japanese using the same voice as he did when he wore the mask of Zero; Strong. Authoritative. Awe-inspiring. It was the same voice that commanded his Black Knights to countless victories against the behemoth known as Britannia.

The boy turned and stared at him strangely, but calmed down. Lelouch turned towards the girl and saw that she was stripping. A blush threatened to spread on his face and averted his eyes at the sight, along with the boy. Even if he was a king, he was still a hormonal teenager, and seeing an admittably cute girl strip in front of him made a certain part of his pants tighten.

"H-Hey! What the heck are you doing!" The other boy yelled as the girl threw her discarded clothes in their direction.

"Isn't it obvious? Even if you don't understand my words, you're my familiar spirit, so you can probably guess as to what I want you to do right?" She replied nonchalantly, as if there was nothing indecent about stripping in front of two teenagers.

Lelouch had an inkling as to what she was talking about, having done the same with Nunnally. He turned to his 'partner', and saw confusion on his face. Hmm, it seemed he didn't understand the language. He was probably a foreigner or... He was someone like him; some one from another world. Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly masked it; he needed to make sure before jumping to conclusions.

He turned to the girl and asked "Since you summoned me, you're a mage right?" She nodded "Then do you have any magic to make him understand the language? He's probably a foreigner."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding again "Very well" She replied. She took out a small stick (A wand, lelouch guessed) and chanted a few words. After a moment, an exposion ocurred, covering both of the familiars in ash and knocking them backwards.

'Was she trying to kill us?' Lelouch thought as he did a mental check of his body. He calmed down when he found himself in one piece. That was too close for comfort; he didn't want do die again, no matter the circumstances.

"I wasn't serious since you are kind of cute, but now I'll resort to force" he heard his 'partner' speak as he stepped forward, regaining his composure from the explosion.

Lelouch pulled him back before he could do anything brash. He did NOT want to get excecuted for assaulting a noble. It was his second chance at life; he didn't want to waste it.

"I can understand! I understand you!" He heard the girl exclaim. Great! It seemed they can now understand each other. Hooray! Now onto more pressing matters.

"What's your name?" He heard the girl ask them.

"Lelouch Lamperouge" He answered with a flourish.

"Lelouch? What a strange name" She replied. He chuckled at her response. It was something he used to be teased about when he was younger. In French, 'lelouch' meant 'The Suspicious One". He couldn't think of any name more suited for himself.

"I get that a lot" He replied with a smile.

"Hiraga Saito" The boy, Saito, answered.

"Hiragasaito?" The girl asked in confusion. From what Lelouch could tell, it was Japanese; it got lelouch's hopes up that Saito may be the same as him.

"Never mind that, why am I here?"

"Obvously because I summoned you as my familiar spirit."

"Familiar spirit!?" Lelouch cringed at Saito's yell; Did the boy lack composure? He didn't doubt it; from what he noticed, Saito was someone quite brash, much like Suzaku. Lelouch inwadly grimaced at the memory of his best friend-turned-executor.

Saito glanced at the back of his hand, revealing strange markings, which prompted Lelouch to do the same. True enough, he too, possessed a similar mark, albeit somwhat different.

"What's this?" Lelouch asked his master, showing her the markings. From what the girl said, he deduced that it symbolized that he was a familiar.

The girl glanced at the runes and replied "Those are the runes symbolizing your status as my familiars"

Lelouch smirked, he loved his brain sometimes.

* * *

After their master's explanation of how Halkeginia worked, Lelouch found himself interested in the art of magecraft but was absolutely livid at the aristocratic system present in Halkeginia. He was quite apalled at the fact that only mages become nobles and that nobles who couldn't perform magic were disowned by their respective families. It sounded all too familiar. How could they? It wasn't their fault that they couldn't perform magic. It seemed that wherever he went, the rich remain the strong and the poor remain opressed. Disgusting.

Saito, however, had different set of concerns; He was lost, most probably kidnapped by some girl who claimed to be a student at a magic academy and was forced to become a familiar to said student. They were insane! Oh how he wanted to get home and read his precious manga, watch anime, and ogle over cute girls. He had to escape.

"So you're a student at a magic academy?" He heard his fellow familiar, Lelouch ask.

"Correct" The girl replied "However, as my familiar spirits, I wont't let you call me 'you'. Instead, you will call me by my name. Louise. Louise de la Valliere."

"And a familiar spirit is the thing that mages keep around, correct?" Lelouch asked again, seemingly lost in thought. Come to think of it, he was summoned too right? Maybe he knows what's happening.

"Correct again" Louise nodded.

"Hey Lelouch-san" He whispered in Lelouch's ear "Do you know what's happening? Why is she calling us her familiars"

Lelouch seemed to ignore him, seemingly lost in thought.

Groaning, he decided to make his escape as soon as Louise turned her back. Which was about...NOW! He bolted through the door and ran down the staircase, safety be damned. He had to escape from these wackos. Were they some sort of religious cult or something?

* * *

Back in the room, Lelouch shook himself out of his stupor and noticed that Saito was missing. With Louise muttering something about dragons and griffins with her back on him, he decided to run after Saito before he did something brash. After being with him for half an hour, he pegged him as either brash, stubbborn, or an idiot. Probably all of those. Sighing, he got up and calmly walked out the door, leaving Louise mumbling alone in the room.

He glanced down the hallway and vaguely heard rapid footsteps in one direction. He walked in a leisurely pace seeing no point in exhausting himself. If both Saito and himself were really from another world, Saito'd probably get lost within a few minutes at most. He went down the stairs and found himself in a hallway occupied by two students; one was a blond pretty boy holding a rose on one handand the other a rather pretty girl about a year younger than the blond. From the gestures, he assumed that the blond was flirting with the younger girl, who flushed at his words.

He calmly approached them and plastered a charming smile onto his face "Excuse me, but have you seen someone run through here?"

The girl seemed to flush under his gaze, while the pretty-boy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Y-yes we have" The girl stuttered, while the blond's eyes narrowed even further. Did he think he would steal his girl or something? Lelouch may be a liar, but he didn't have much of an interest towards women, unlike his foppish half-brother Clovis. He also didn't particularly like girls who couldn't speak straight around him. What was it about him that drew women towards him?

"H-he went down in that direction" the girl informed, pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you, my lady" He flashed his most lady-killer smile at the girl and kissed the back of her hand, causing the girl to turn crimson and prompting another narrowing of the eyes from the blond. With that, he turned around and continued walking in a leisurely pace.

He smirked when he heard the blond mutter "I don't like him"

After a few more minutes of walking he found himself in a junction of some sort with a fountain in the middle. He saw another couple seemingly flirting with one another. What was it with these students and their concept of love? He himself never really had a girlfriend. His relationship with Shirley was nothing more than friends, no matter how much she wanted to take it further. His fists clenched.

Unclenching his fists, he approached the couple and asked "Excuse me, but have you seen my fellow familiar pass through here?"

The male frowned at him, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted, while the redhead smiled at him with a look of HUNGER that was quite unsettling. "You're one of The Zero Louise's familiars, aren't you?"

Lelouch nodded. The Zero Louise, did that mean something? Though from the condescending tone, it seemed to be an insult. He'll do some research on it later; right now, he had to catch Saito.

"He went that way" the male supplied, pointing towards a door leading outside. Thanking him, Lelouch began making his way outside. Unbeknownst to him, the redhead stared at Lelouch's retreating back, the expression of hunger never leaving her face.

'He's quite cute, that one' Kirche noted in her mind as she licked her lips 'Maybe I could steal him from Louise'

Lelouch felt a shiver run up his spine, but nevertheless continued his search for Saito. He eventually found Saito kneeling on the ground with his mouth agape and staring at the sky with an expression of pure shock. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at his expression and glanced upwards. What he saw set his mouth agape, similar to Saito's current state.

Above them were two moons hanging in the middle of the night sky, bathing them in an eerie glow.

* * *

A/N: I'm an unoriginal bastard, but I couldn't really write a better introduction scene so forgive me if it's ugle. Anyways, Sorry for the late update, but I had trouble with my Finals. I also had quite a bit of trouble with the chapter itself, so forgive me if its ugly; I tried my hardest. Anyways, I have decided to add Saito into the mix. Why? I wanted to add someone into the mix, I guess. Also, in this fic, Saito has a connection to Lelouch, and the rune of Gandalfr is split between the two of them. They increase each other's fighting ability when they are close. If they are separated by great distances, the power supplied by the rune is effectively halved. They would also share a telepathic link, although somewhat weak. This will be developed later on. Finally, they can also feel each other's pain, as evidenced by Lelouch's scream of pain when the rune formed but like the effects of the rune, it dampens in distance and will eventually disappear in time.

Again, this is unbeta'ed. If anyone is interested, let me know. Also, i apologize for any errors on my part, I'm not a very experienced writer.

I'm rambling. Anyways, any comments, reviews, suggestions, questions? You know what to do.

Wraith Kone out.


End file.
